


How To Disappear Completely [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-07
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Gordon receives an unexpected visitor on his last night in his family's home. Post-TDK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Disappear Completely [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How To Disappear Completely](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3078) by [raz0rgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raz0rgirl/pseuds/raz0rgirl). 



**Download:**

[MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/how-to-disappear-completely) | 12.4 MB | 13:38  
[M4B](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/how-to-disappear-completely-audiobook) | 6.47 MB | 13:38


End file.
